The present invention concerns an induction hob provided with an internal configurable topology.
Nowadays an increased variety of cooking containers is present on the market. These containers present different not-standard shapes and sometimes offer new specific functionalities for which customized heating methods are required.
It is therefore now expected to have cooking hobs which can efficiently heat these containers, and possibly to heat an undefined number of said containers randomly placed on the cooking hob surface.